Found You
by funni neko
Summary: Grimmjow was on his way home when he notice a little orange tabby in a box and decides to take him home but what happens when the little tabby turned into a full grown Neko.


**Found You**

An orange tabby with big brown eyes sat in the cold damp box curled in the fetal position meowing softly. The tabby meow was weak, none heard it as they walked by if they did than it was ignored. The tabby grew weaker and weaker by the second with all the strength he had let out one last meow.

A man with sky blue hair and piercing black eyes where walking down an alley when he heard a desperate meow. He glanced around when he spotted a wet box he bended down lowering his umbrella with him as he opened the box to see the orange tabby. A sad smile graced the man's features as he carefully picked up the cat into his arms. Subconsciously, the cat snuggle closer into the man's chest as he was wrapped with his jacket.

"Let's get you out of the rain." the blue haired man said as he continued to walk away. The man made his way quickly to his house.

"Panetra!" The man called as he entered the house.

Soon a little girl with sky blue hair that went all the way to the floor who looked around seven or eight years old.

"Daddy welcome back." Panetra said as she hugged her dad's leg.

"Panetra, sweetie could you get me some fresh towels and the cat medicine from the closet?" The man requested to his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Panetra said as she took off to get the things her daddy needed.

Grimmjow made his way to his couch gently laying the sleeping kitten down before he went into the kitchen as his daughter came running back into the room.

"Here Daddy." Panetra said giving her father the items.

"Thank you Panetra." Grimmjow said taking the towel and medicine.

The man slowly began to carefully dry off the kitten. He began looking at the kitten checks for flees but he found but to be sure he spray and placed a small collar onto the kitten's neck. He began to lightly press on his stomach to check of a broken rims. He determined that the kitten was rued and weak from malnourishment. The man then grabbed the medicine then gently rubbed some on the tabby's nose before carefully taking into his arms.

"Come on Panetra, it's time for bed." The man said as he held the tabby in one hand and in the other held his daughter as they walked upstairs to put his daughter to sleep before turning to his own room with the kitten.

The man quickly shredded himself of his pants and went to his bureau to replaced them with a pair of PJ bottoms. He removed the hat he wore to reveal two blue cat ears on his head. Then he took off his shirt and scarf. He did not bother to put on before he picked up the kitten and placed the tabby closed to his chest as he got comfortable. The man soon felt himself fall asleep.

* * *

A man with bright orange hair with brown eyed man wake to see a bare chest.

"I see you finally awake." a blue haired man said as orange haired man slowly moved away from him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the orange haired man asked.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjagaes so what's your number?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The tabby said.

Grimmjow let Ichigo stay after a month when none came to claim him or buy him at the shelter. Panetra grew close and thought Ichigo as a mother what they didn't expect for Ichigo to into heat. Grimmjow came into the house unaware when he was sent hit him making him frow hard. He was so happy when he remembered. Panetra would not be here for the weekend.

"Ichigo!" The dominate neko called as he entered the house.

"Grim!" Ichigo gave a weak whine from the living room as he limply lying on the floor.

"Help." Ichigo groaned as he looked at Grimmjow with a sense of longing.

"You know in your heart right Ichigo so I won't be taking advantage of you if I ask if you want this as much as I do?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yes, Grimm I want you so badly." Ichigo panted out.

"Good." Grimmjow said as he laid Ichigo on the bed.

Grimmjow grabbed a small tub of lube out of his nightstand and slicked up three of his fingers and hiked up Ichigo's legs. Looking at the pink puckered hole that was oozing out his own lube careful pushing one inside. Ichigo groaned and stiffen at the sudden intrusion but willed his body to relax. Grimmjow began to curl and uncurl his fingers trying to expand the small hole.

Once this was done, Grimmjow add a second finger into the hole and began to scissor Ichigo spreading the hole in hope Ichigo to take in his length. Ichigo groaned as he felt the last finger enter him causing him to groan in pleasure. Grimmjow smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in and out of Ichigo.

"Thats enough Grimm, please come inside of me." Ichigo said as he presented himself to Grimmjow causing him to groan. Grimm moved into position and pushed himself inside of Ichigo causing him to groan loudly. Grimmjow felt his length be clenched around as he entered Ichigo warm passage.

"Faster, harder, Grimm." Ichigo begged in which Grimmjow gave immediately thrusting hard and fast inside. Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo began to scream his name as he continued there love making.

"Thats it Ichi." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he came hard.

"Ichigo." Grimm said as he felt Ichigo clench ahold of him hard. They stayed there of stated of there love making.

"I am glad I found you Ichigo." Grimmjow said as he kissed Ichigo's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I am happy for all those who read, please check out my other Stories, Please Review.**


End file.
